


The Game

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Death Game, Alternate Universe - Dystopian Future, F/M, M/M, Massive Death, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: One-shot - In a world where Wizards are known and the world started selling people and putting them in death games for entertainment, Harry is just one in a million more.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts).



>  
> 
>  **Summary:**  In a world where Wizards are known and the world started selling people and putting them in death games for entertainment, Harry is just one in a million more.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Harry and Voldemort’s mother name, I guess…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** None
> 
>  **Pairing/s:** HJP/LV
> 
>  **Warnings:** Massive Death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Death Game, Alternate Universe - Dystopian Future
> 
>  **N er words:** 4,795
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the mic}
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper  
>   
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> __  
> Change of POV  
>   
> 

24 October 2031

**_ H _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry fell on his knees as he was sold by his aunt and uncle. _He couldn’t believe this. He was actually going to be sold to_ _The_ _Game._

The man was a portly little man, with rumpled grey hair. With a lime green bowler hat, a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black travelling cloak, pointed purple boots and he had a gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat. Harry shivered when the man’s tiny eyes turned unto him.

He was _so_ dead.

**–** **TG** **–**

{I’m betting big, Boy. I’m putting great money on this, so you need to lose, understood?}

Harry shivered at the voice in his ear. Other toys were being killed left and right before him. All that Harry could think was, _someone help me please._ Losing meant death.

Harry gasped as a red eyed man appeared before him. His features had been shaped by his Gamer to look deadlier. Harry closed his eyes and waited. _He didn’t want to die…_

Something touched his ear. _Was that how he was going to get killed? With a weapon entering into his ear?_

Harry opened his eyes confused at seeing the older taking the mic from Harry’s ear and destroy it.

“Betting on your death?” The icy voice asked and Harry nodded. “Were you even given a weapon?”

A shook of head and the man snarled, before he turned, grabbed his stick of doom and shot three people running at his back with knives.

“There are betting rules. One is that you cannot bet that your own toy will lose.” The older explained. “Stay behind me. Tell me if someone pops up without warning. Can you do that? Or are you even incapable of that, Boy?”

“I can.”

“And he speaks…”

Harry turned his back towards the man and faced the other way with a shiver.

“He’ll kill me.”

The other Toy huffed.

“I will love to see him try. Most Gamers cannot even move a muscle. All they do is sit in their little box and tell us what to do and how to do it.”

“Don’t you have a Gamer?” Harry asked, glancing back.

The older pointed at his own ear.

“No earpiece. Once I am inside I am on my own.” The Toy grabbed Harry’s head and pushed him down as a gunshot was heard and then he pointed his stick at the attacker. “Did it hit you?”

“No. What’s _that_?”

“Wand. I am a Wizard. I am more valuable than most of these pawns.”

“You are still a toy.” Harry argued.

The man icily laughed amused.

“You are so innocent…” Harry frowned. “Muggles… _non_ _-magics_ have won the world. Magicians can either hide or fight in these atriums. I am a killer.”

“Why help me?”

“Because I can recognise magic when I see it.”

Harry frowned at the older, only for his eyes to grow and jumped forward as another person attacked them. Harry opened his eyes puzzled at the fact that he felt no impact. A light wall was before them both.

“Hmmm… is this what you meant by magic?” He asked uncertain.

“I use mine to kill… you use it to protect. Strange tactic in a death game.”

“Well… that’s why you are here, right?” Harry argued and the other Toy grinned evilly before stepping forward and firing.

Harry closed his eyes, pretending not to hear the cries of pain.

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort crossed his arms as he leaned against the tent’s column. By the side he could see the boy _(_ _barely 11-year-old_ _)_ ’s Gamer arriving furious. Voldemort stepped forward and grabbed the Gamer’s wrist when the other raised a paw at the boy. _Muggles were no better than cattle. They should be the ones in_ _The_ _Games_ _. They should be the_ _Toys_ _. One day Voldemort would bring back the world to its rightful place._

“How dare you touch me, Toy?”

Voldemort smirked when the man actually dared to raise its whip at Voldemort. An old man approached and took hold of the stupid Muggle’s wrist.

“Trust me, Cornelius, you don’t want to touch him.”

“And why the hell not, Dumbledore?”

“He is the Lestranges’ Toy.”

 _‘Cornelius’_ palled drastically and made a move to grab the boy. Voldemort took hold of the boy’s forearm and pulled him towards his corner. Keeping the boy with him until his Gamers arrived.

“Is this legal?” The boy whispered back.

“More than betting on the loss of your own Toy.” Voldemort replied louder, which made every Gamer turn towards _‘Cornelius’_. “And throwing you into the Game without any weapon or teachment. When were you bought?”

“This morning.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Last week.”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed and grabbed a bread from his share of food and put on the boy’s mouth. At that exact moment, the Lestranges arrived. Bellatrix looked at the boy amused.

“So, you finally found a pet?” She asked back and Voldemort shrugged. The woman turned towards her husband, who nodded and approached _‘Cornelius’_. “Isn’t he just the cutie? It will be fun to have him compete in the Lestrange’s name.” Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the woman. “What? You want to compete alongside him? You play solo.”

“My pet. Plays with me.” Voldemort argued.

Bellatrix laughed at that.

“Rodolphus, looks like we are finally entering the Dual Games!”

“That means extra income. It was about time your Toy found someone he’d want to play with.”

Bellatrix just hoped around happily at the idea of finally having Voldemort in the Dual Games. Voldemort huffed. _The boy would not last a day without him. Ability to protect or not. He just was not the killing type. He would die before the first hour._

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ H _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry accepted his meal as his new gamer took a good look at him. Inspecting him.

“Any suggestion?” She asked the older Toy.

“He is magic. A healer and a protector.”

“Magic? Now that is worthy 10 times the money his relatives sold him by. Fudge lost his license for illegal gambling so it wasn’t hard for us to win purchase of him… but magic?”

“Behave yourself.” The Toy reprimanded as the Gamer hopped ecstatically.

“We’ll need a wand. Look up books of healing and protection wards. Although this means that I can’t turn him into a mini you. Pity… he’d look so cute with red irises and…” Harry gasped as the Toy just got hold of the Gamer by the neck magically. She looked back at the Toy with a smirk. “Green eyes it is.” She agreed.

The Toy grabbed a knife on a table by the side and approached Harry.

“Stay still.”

Harry closed his eyes and stayed still as well as he could as he felt the knife starting to scratch at his skin. Finally, the knife was replaced by something wet and…

Harry opened his eyes to find the older Toy licking his forehead clean.

“Done. He does not need any other alteration. He is remarkably mine now.”

“Now that’s just plain evil. I don’t have any cams in here! I’ll never be able to relive this scene ever again!” The Gamer whined with a pout.

The Toy huffed and pulled Harry’s face to the light to take a good look into the wound he had just created.

“What is your name?”

“Harry.”

“Mine is Voldemort.” Voldemort signalled with his head to the Gamer. “She is our Gamer Bellatrix Lestrange. She is eccentric. And loves blood.”

“You two must deal just fine together then.” Harry whispered and Voldemort smirked back.

“In fact we do.” Voldemort looked at Mrs Bellatrix. “Eye lens.”

“Sight?” Voldemort nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**–** **TG** **–**

“Voldemort?”

“What is it, Harry?”

“What’s a Dual Game?”

“Two Toys one Gamer. Double the danger.” Harry glanced at the other’s bed from his nest on the floor. “Did you live under a rock?”

“Cupboard under the stairs.”

Voldemort stared back from the bed for a real long time, before he huffed.

“Why am I even surprised? Remember what you did on the Game? The protection?” Harry hummed affirmatively. “Well, I kill and you protect.”

“I’ve no idea how I did it.”

“I know. But it is either this or be put on a Game by yourself.” Harry shivered at the idea. “Thought so.” Voldemort leaned back on his back. “The idea is _trust_ someone enough to put all your _trust_ that the other will watch your back no matter what. Bellatrix tried to put me once. The girl left screaming so I killed my own second. I was only one when I ended so they were uncertain if I had won or not. I believe the Game Masters are still arguing over that.” Voldemort added the last part with an evil smirk.

Harry shivered in fear. _Would the same thing happen to him?_

**–** **TG** **–**

31 October 2031

Harry frowned as he touched his ears.

“What is it?” Voldemort demanded.

“No earpieces.”

“Bellatrix trust me to take care of you.”

Harry nodded and they entered together.

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort smirked as he killed pairs left and right. _They were just so predictable and…_

Harry raised a protection ward but a second shot was heard. Voldemort tensed at feeling it hit his side. Harry looked back wide-eyed and afraid. Shakily the wand fell from his hand. Before Voldemort could gather the strength to direct the boy through a healing spell he saw the boy approaching the dead bodies and grab a staff in one hand and a gun in the other.

“Both eyes open. Watch out for the ricochet!”

And the boy shot. Voldemort did not need to look to know it was a perfect hit. The boy approached with the staff and gave it back.

“Can you fight?”

“It hit something serious. I can lean and walk… _probably_ , but I cannot shoot.” The boy shivered but nodded. “I will guide you.”

“Just don’t die. I don’t want to be a toy alone.”

Voldemort smiled before warning of a Toy. The boy turned and shot. His hands did not even vacillate.

“You need ammunition. See on the bodies. I never saw the need for a gun with my wand.”

Harry was quick to obey as Voldemort leaned against the staff. He could feel his magic keeping him alive for now. Might as well not worry the boy since he was doing better than Voldemort expected. _Most likely would have nightmares that night when it really clicked that he had just killed people._

“How much?”

“7.”

Voldemort frowned. _It would have to count._

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ H _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry shivered like mad as the adrenaline rush finally came down as the doctors took Voldemort away. The only reason why Harry was still not hyperventilating was because he was holding unto the staff that he’d gotten for Voldemort.

Harry gasped at feeling the slap and looked up at the Gamer. When the man raised a hand for a second time the Lestranges arrived. Bellatrix immediately setting two hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“My Toy obeyed the rules. So what if he used the items of dead bodies? It’s legal. Slapping another Gamer’s Toy: Now, that isn’t. My husband will see you in court.”

“The staff is mine!”

“Technically, according to the Games law, the moment the Toy picked it up from the dead Toy he acquired it for himself.” The old man with grey beard and funny clothes from last time argued.

Harry looked at Bellatrix behind him.

“I wasn’t fast enough at stopping the bullets…”

“Nonsense. You made up for it by winning the duel.”

Harry was directed out the room.

“Can I see Voldemort?”

“After a bath.” Bellatrix agreed. “Besides if I dared to keep his pet away Voldemort would destroy the hospital.” Harry huffed. “You should have seen when they finished his transformations. He was beautiful before but almost too much for someone bathed in blood. So we decided that a complete change was needed… the doctors didn’t make it.”

Harry shivered. _No wonder Voldemort had been so fast at stopping Bellatrix from doing anything to Harry._ Harry was taken to Voldemort’s quarters and let Bellatrix pick the staff.

“I lost my wand.”

Bellatrix waved his apology away.

“The staff has the same attributes as the wand I’d gotten you. With some meddling I believe I can make you something better. And I’m adding handguns to your repertory.” Harry opened his mouth only for Bellatrix to point one finger at him. “No argument. I practically came when you just grabbed the gun and shot without even thinking twice. I only ever saw Voldemort be that certain about killing someone.” Harry shivered. “Don’t make a mess. You know how Voldemort likes the things in their place.”

Harry nodded and the crazy woman left. _Came?_

Harry hurried off to the tub and took the sponge-bath to the best of his abilities. He dried up, dressed and then quickly washed his bloody clothes. He was finishing hanging them when Bellatrix’ husband appeared.

“Ready?” Harry nodded. “Let’s go then.” Harry hurried to follow his Gamer’s husband. “You did well today. You won us a lot of money both in the game by winning and outside when the other Gamer dared to touch you.”

“Voldemort…”

“Wounds acquired inside game if the Toy wins - _which thanks to you he did_ \- are afforded by the Game.”

“Gamer Bellatrix said I will need a handgun.”

The other looked back as he took Harry in thoughtfully.

“I’ll look into it. I’m certain Voldemort won’t mind teaching you how to actually grab a gun and then shoot. Maybe take you two to a shop to have you practice from a line and then choose which is better.”

They entered a car and Mr. Lestrange drove them to the Toy Hospital. Inside Harry was taken to an empty room. Before Harry could ask why, a sleeping Voldemort was wheeled in from his surgery. Harry sat down on a chair besides the bed and waited.

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ V _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort woke with a groan. Hospital from the heartbeat sound and the sterilized smell. He opened his eyes to find Harry having fallen asleep on the chair by his bedside. Raising a hand Voldemort grabbed the boy’s hanging head and pulled it to the bed. Instinctively the arms were raised and crossed over the bed before the boy laid his head on it. Voldemort looked the other way. _Alone?_

He grabbed the call button.

“He needs a blanket.” He snarled at the spooked nurse. “And I want my Gamer to be warned that I awoke.”

Voldemort could not remember for certain if they had won or if they had gotten second or third… _maybe had even gotten disqualified…?_

“Harry won the match for the both of you. Greyback dared to slap him as well. We can more than afford to take the time you’ll need to recuperate.” Rodolphus, always the practical. “Bellatrix also wants Harry to start walking around with the staff and a handgun. When you can walk, I’ll take you two to the weaponry for you to see which better serves Harry. And principally one that doesn’t easily get stuck like the one he used in the game.”

Voldemort nodded.

“And a hand knife. You never know when it might come in handy.”

Rodolphus nodded as he typed on his tablet and the Nurse came with a really cheap blanket.

“I’ve seen dogs being gifted better cloths than that rag.” Rodolphus put in without looking up from his twinkling. “Get something worth it or I will sue the hospital and you personally.” The woman gasped and hurried out. Rodolphus closed the tablet and looked back. “Want me to get him a nest brought in?”

“Tomorrow night. He is not gaming tomorrow. He can spend one night like this.”

Rodolphus nodded as the blanket was brought in and then the man left. Voldemort looked at Harry who was glancing back uncertain.

“Is this my punishment for not fully protecting you from the bullets?”

“Yes.” Voldemort agreed.

Harry did not fight. _Voldemort wondered just what had the family he had lived with taught him._

“What’s came?”

“Past time of to come.” Voldemort returned with a raised eyebrow.

“Why would Mrs Bellatrix say she almost came when I fired the gun?”

Voldemort scoffed. _That bloody woman!_

“She meant another thing then. Adult speech. Which I will have a talk with Rodolphus about leaving you alone with her.”

Harry raised his head and nodded.

“Is it a bad thing?”

“Bellatrix likes blood and death. So in her point of view it was a praise.” Voldemort agreed and now that he looked he could see the hand mark on his pet. “Can you read?”

“I went to school.” Harry agreed with outrage as if insulted.

“Most toys never learn.” Voldemort argued. “That cabinet. Tell me the titles of the labels.”

Harry stood and opened the door, before starting to dictate the names as required.

“Anything?” Harry asked looking back as Voldemort thought.

After Voldemort finally saying one name Harry brought the balm and opened the lid for Voldemort who immediately started applying on his face. He leaned back on the bed when he was done and let Harry go store the Muggle balm.

“We need to sleep. Careful not to lay on the hurt side.”

Harry returned and sat by his side, pulling the blanket over himself before tucking Voldemort in. Crossing his arms he laid down with his face facing Voldemort.

“Good night, Voldemort.”

Voldemort raised his hand and set it over the other’s back.

**–** **TG** **–**

16 April 2038

**_ H _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry entered the Game uncertain, staff in hand. A little girl showed up before him. No older than 7. Harry signalled towards his own ear and the girl took her hand to it, taking out the mic.

“Told you to lose?” He asked and she nodded. “Can you fight?”

“Death targets aren’t in the Game to fight.” The girl hiccupped.

Harry sighed and grabbed his staff before pointing to their side with velocity. Immediately a body fell.

“It’s your choice. You can let your Gamer tell you to die or you can back off and stay in my shadow.”

“You’re Voldemort’s pet?”

Harry nodded and grabbed his knife turned the handler upside down, threw his hand down and backwards with strength and killed the body on his back without turning. He took out the knife and returned it to his waist. The girl threw the mic to the floor.

“Smart choice.”

**–** **TG** **–**

Harry shivered as he arrived the tent to find Voldemort already there with crossed arms.

“Pets do not have pets.” Voldemort retorted.

“She had the same eyes I had when you saved me.” He argued.

Voldemort turned towards the girl with a huff.

“Gambling under the table?” Harry nodded. “You are not Gaming by yourself again.”

“I’m 17-year-old.” Harry argued. “You made me wait 7 years to consider me ready!”

“My pet. My rules.” Harry crossed his arms with a huff only to tense and go for his knife when a body latched on unto him. “It is the girl.” Voldemort added, stealing Harry’s weapons’ belt.

Harry looked down only to see the girl was hiding from her Gamer.

“Voldemort…” Voldemort turned to look back confused at Harry’s pleading tone. “Please.”

Voldemort glared back as Harry bit his bottom lip.

“That will not work.” Harry did his best puppy eyes he could master at the moment. “Stop that nonsense.”

Harry approached the older and leaned on his tiptoes to whisper on the ear.

“I’ll do anything you ask.”

Voldemort finally seemed to think about the subject and when the Gamer finally entered the tent Voldemort stepped in between. Harry breathed relieved, while wondering what nasty thing the other would have him do. _Once Harry had to gut a man’s insides out while he was alive because Harry had failed to shoot him first. Voldemort’s punishments could be quite stomach turning._

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“You have a weakness for Harry.” Bellatrix singsonged as Rodolphus took care of the paperwork. “You want him.”

Voldemort huffed at Bellatrix’ insinuation, while Rodolphus turned to stare back.

“He is a boy.”

“I know. He sleeps in my quarters.” Voldemort agreed with a huff at Rodolphus’ comment.

“And you still want him?”

“First: I do not want him. Second: Update yourself, Rodolphus, homosexuality is legal and an acceptable thing. Long before The Games started.”

Rodolphus opened his mouth to argue but Bellatrix glared him shut.

“Your parents may have taught you not to accept, Roddy-dear, but when we were children homosexual weddings become legal. The Games only started when we were in our mid-twenties.”

Voldemort looked out the office into the mirror where Harry was on the other side using a towel and a bowl with water to clean the blood from the girl.

“She will be more problematic than she is worth. That age. She was obviously bought for martyr.”

“Harry wasn’t much older.”

Voldemort glared at Bellatrix.

“Harry was 11-year-old. He picked a gun like a pro on his second game. That girl is so small that even in Dual Games would die.”

Bellatrix huffed amused, she clicked on a button so the other two could hear them.

“How old are you, Girl?”

The girl looked up at the ceiling and Harry signalled at her to speak.

“I’m 6-year-old. Parents no money for another student.”

Voldemort gave Bellatrix a pointed look. Bellatrix released the button.

“It’s not like we need a third-party. We can keep her just to keep her off the Game.” Rodolphus looked back scandalized. “Oh don’t be like that, Sweetie. We’ve won so much money that we could decide to stop fighting and still would live healthy until the end of times.”

Voldemort held back his smirk at Rodolphus twitch of eyebrow. _It was no secret how much they actually had. With Harry joining him they had won thrice the amount in a day than Voldemort used to._ Voldemort looked at Harry through the mirror. _The time was nearing. In no time people like Rodolphus who were taught that Voldemort was no better than cattle would be put in their place._

Voldemort sneered at the reminder that Rodolphus had dared to do him a plastic surgery intervention without any warning at all.

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ H _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry put the young girl in the tub and quickly gave her a sponge bath. She shivered at the coldness but they weren’t given hot water. Just a wooden tub and a bucket with water.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” He promised and she nodded. “Voldemort doesn’t like things out of place.”

Then, to Harry’s surprise, the sponges started all moving on their own and washing the girl effectively. Harry turned back towards Voldemort.

“Bellatrix sent a sleeping wear for her. What is your name?”

“Ninth.”

Harry frowned confused.

“They did not even bother giving you a name?” Voldemort asked and the girl shook her head. “To the towel. It is Harry’s turn for a bath. He is worse than you.”

Harry picked her under the armpits and deposited her on the towel, before he undressed and entered the tub, letting the sponges bath him as he picked the bucket and over his head.

“You were hurt.”

Harry looked at what the girl meant, only to see a scar on his right forearm. _Shit. Voldemort was going to kill him!_

“I swear it looks worse than it is.”

Voldemort approached and grabbed the arm as the sponges still bathed him thoroughly.

“I am going to watch the screens and find out who dared to get a hit!”

“They’re most likely dead by my hands.”

Voldemort huffed and started chanting in Latin to heal him. Harry didn’t dare to argue. Even if he was butt naked, being bathed by several sponges roughly and freezing cold. He was a Toy and Voldemort’s Pet.

“What is the name of your mother?” Voldemort asked Harry when he was done and started to dry and warm Harry up.

“Lily.”

Voldemort looked at the girl in thought before he nodded.

“Lily Merope it is.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

“For her name? She’s staying with us? For real?”

“She is too young to fight and any other would send her right back into the field. Bellatrix allowed you to keep her as our child of sorts.”

Harry nodded eagerly.

“I promise you won’t regret.”

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

“Lily, are you done?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Voldemort’s body shivered momentarily. Harry could tell why. _They were Toys. Toys aren’t treated with respect. Even if Harry always treated Voldemort higher than himself. There was never the sir’s._

“The nest is comfier than it looks like. Harry’s sharing my bed tonight. Tomorrow we will see about getting you your own nest.”

The girl hurried to the nest and laid down without arguing. Harry picked her towel from the floor before Voldemort would’ve flip. He emptied the tub and stored the towels and bathing things on its corner.

“Can I dress my nightgown at the least? Or is being naked part of my punishment?”

Voldemort looked back and seemed to ponder the subject.

“Your body has matured immensely since you moved here.” Harry blushed at the praise. _It was not every day after all._ “Came to the bed. You will get warm in no time.”

Harry sighed and allowed Voldemort to direct him to the bed. He was laid down on the wall side and Voldemort on the other. Keeping Harry trapped inside. A hand started to play with Harry’s skin feeling every scar he had ever gotten throughout the years. _Voldemort didn’t like when people dared to leave him a leaving scar. Only He had a right to mark Harry’s skin as he had proven with Harry’s forehead._

Harry closed his eyes and shivered at the touch. _What did it say of Harry that the only body touch he had was when Voldemort was revaluating his scars?_

“I don’t have scars there.”

“Yet your body is already like this from a single touch on the shoulder.” Voldemort argued. “Do you want me to touch you, Harry?”

Harry blushed deep red.

“If I say yes will that change anything?”

Voldemort pulled Harry to lay on his back. Voldemort stared down at Harry’s eyes uncertain.

“I treat you badly.”

“I know.”

Voldemort seemed to take the new information in. _Harry knew that the other was what they called a sociopath. Still he was the only one who cared even a slightest bit about Harry. Voldemort was worth ten times any other person._

Harry’s eyes grew as Voldemort leaned down and kissed him. _Harry was getting kissed! His first kiss!_

The hand on his manparts started moving again, much to Harry’s embarrassment and pleasure.

**–** **TG** **–**

2 May 2038

Harry sat on the bed with Lily on his lap uncertain. Voldemort used to hint about this. One day the wizards would’ve be in power again. Harry had never thought he’d meant this literally. Non-magic all over the world were either dead or were in The Game. Wizards and Witches were coming out from their hiding places. Magical creatures were popping over from all over the place.

Still… all that Harry knew was to kill or be killed. And now they were free.

_What did that even mean?_

“Lily, your bedroom is ready. With an actual bed in it.”

Lily run out and into the room Voldemort was redirecting her to.

They had left the Lestranges. Had now moved to a Castle. Hogwarts if Harry remembered correctly.

“Scared?”

“I never had a life before The Games. I don’t know what to do with it. I don’t even understand the meaning of freedom.”

“One thing you will understand. You are mine and only I can touch you.”

Harry huffed but nodded. Only to be pulled back unto the bed as Voldemort climbed over him.

“What about Lily?”

“We will blood adopt her. Several children all over the world is turning magical thanks to that. I do not see why it will not work on our daughter.”

Harry’s eyes grew and a smile debauched on his lips. This time Harry didn’t have to held back because of the child in the room. This time Voldemort didn’t stop with just touching Harry. This time Voldemort entered Harry and filled him up. Harry held against Voldemort’s shoulders as the other took his body, turned it apart and put it together just like he’d done several times over the past years. Just this time it was to turn him into Voldemort’s lover.

**–** **TG** **–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort watched as Harry completely surrendered his control over to him. _When he would be done with the world there would be no Muggles. And Dumbledore stupidly believed that Harry would vouch for them after the boy being forced into a death game. Put in there to die by the Wizard himself. No matter… Dumbledore as the Game Master had been the first to die._

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a birthday gift to my Aneue Riddle-Snape who is a massive fan for dystopian futures and loves blood and gore and all that…
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **[www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)**


End file.
